


The Fallen Soldier

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission failed and there were consequences to be paid</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> So the season 3 finale is this week and Philinda has been on my mind a lot so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

May woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. She had been having a bad dream again. Unable to recall what the dream was about, she turned her head to expecting to see Coulson sound asleep, only to find empty sheets beside her. That’s when she remembered what her dream was about. Only, it wasn’t a dream, it was reality. Her reality. She rolled over to her other side and tried to forget what had just happened and get some more sleep, but there was no hope. By now it was almost 4am so she decided to get up and go to the gym for a bit. Two hours later, she returned to her room exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up under her covers again and stay there, but that simply was not an option. Instead she stepped into the shower, but not even the cold blast of water hitting her body could numb the feelings of pain and loss. The last time she had felt this empty was after Bahrain, but last time he had been there for her.

Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. The Bus had been found early on in the mission, alerting Hydra of their presence, and after that everything was just chaos. May had seen the flashing light indicating there was a bomb, but she was too late in telling Coulson and by the time he realised it was there, it was too late.

Once May got out of the shower, she put on a simple black blouse and pants. She left her hair down because that's how it usually is, but also because it was Coulson’s favourite hairstyle. Sometimes at night when they were lying on bed together, he would mindlessly play with it as they talked. She loved it when he did that. 

Suddenly the buzzer rang and May knew there was no going back. She grabbed her purse that held her gun and phone and stepped outside where Daisy was waiting in the car. When May got in, she could see that Daisy had been crying. She reached over and hugged the young woman she treated like a daughter. For Daisy, May and Coulson had become the parents she needed so badly and after the mission failed, Daisy had changed and May didn't know how to help her.

Finally they started driving. Daisy didn't say anything, so May didn't either, but both women took comfort in each other's company. They pulled up to the cemetery where Coulson had supposedly been buried all those years ago to find a small crowd had already gathered. Coulson wouldn't have wanted a big ceremony, but people needed to say goodbye, so Fury arranged a small gathering to bury his body. Fitzsimmons and the rest of the team were already there and everyone moved aside to let May and Daisy to join them in front.

That's when it all felt real. This was it, there were no second chances now. T.A.H.I.T.I. had been destroyed and there was no chance of bringing him back. Grief and pain took over May’s body as they lowered Coulson’s body into the ground and Daisy had to support her. Then it was all over and people began to leave. Eventually even Daisy left, but May couldn't bring herself to leave Coulson, not after everything they'd been through together. They were supposed to grow old together, rebuild Shield, and maybe even start a family. But all hope of that was gone. He was gone.

After a while May felt a hand in her shoulder and she turned around to see Daisy with Fitz and Simmons behind her. She knew they were here to take her home and let herself be lead away. But instead of going home, they took her to a bar a few blocks away where the rest of the team was waiting. Even Bobbi and Hunter were there, quietly sipping their drinks. When they arrived, Mack ordered another round of drinks and they all roasted to the director who had brought them all together. As May looked around, she realised how much this team meant to her. With Coulson gone, she was their leader and no leader could ask for better agents. After the toast, they all gathered their belongings and left, leaving one final drink on the table for their fallen soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was my first Agents of Shield fic so I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment!


End file.
